Tales of the Far North Kingdom
by JunoInferno
Summary: Some short stories that are a companion to my longer fic, Voyage of Discovery, about Beatrice's life in the Far North Kingdom. Totally AU with some Rumbelle and an OC daughter.


Author's Notes: I do not own Frozen, the lyrics to "Baby Mine" or Once Upon A Time which is a show on ABC where I wish they would stop deleting things. Anyway, if you read my fic Voyage of Discovery, you might recall a while back that I mentioned I had some more stories of the Far North Kingdom that didn't make it into the main story. So, I guess this is a deleted scene which now makes me no better than Once Upon A Time. Oh, well, sorry. I don't know how many of these I have or if there will be any consistency with their publication, but here goes.

So, if you haven't read Voyage of Discovery, it's about a teenage Rumbelle daughter, Beatrice and at a point in my alternate 3B, Zelena sacrifices her to go back in time where she succeeds in killing Eva, ushering in an alternate timeline where she ends up being proclaimed as the savior of the people against Zelena and growing up in the Far North Kingdom, which was a sort of like Frozen idea I put in the show last fall because- get this- I was sure they would never have Frozen on the show. Way to prove me wrong...

And Merlin is Belle's dad in my story. Thanks again for going through the longest author's notes ever! Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

><p>The birth of the Dark Princess ushered in an era of relative calm in the Far North Kingdom. This was fortuitous as it gave the people time to rebuild from their losses at Saldana and the attack of the Wicked Witch. Queen Zelena fumed back at her palace, but she was quiet.<p>

It also gave the people of the Far North Kingdom a chance to admire the newest member of the royal family. Princess Belle kept her daughter at her side at court in a specially created bassinet of ice and the nobles and visiting dignitaries relayed stories of how lovely the Dark Princess was. Then the peasants even got their chance because every day the Dark One and the Ice Princess took their infant daughter for a walk outside the castle walls to get fresh air at the market or just a stroll down the street.

"Beatrice, look at these," said Belle, walking over to a flower stall. "Aren't they pretty?"

The woman behind the stall curtsied. "Your Highness."

Belle gave a nod. "Don't mind us. Princess Beatrice just hasn't really seen flowers yet. It's still early in the spring, isn't it?"

"Yes, Your Highness. My family grows them in our hothouse."

"They are lovely. Look, Beatrice, that's a rose. Do you want to smell?"

Belle lifted one of the blooms to Beatrice's nose. She looked back at the woman. "I'd like a dozen bouquets sent to the palace."

The woman was staggered. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Rumple?"

Rumplestiltskin looked up. "What? Oh, yes."

He waved his hand and a small sack appeared in the woman's hand.

"You're too generous..."

"Princess Ariel is to marry Prince Eric and our kingdom is to serve as host. I shall have her come visit."

"Yes, Your Highness. Thank you, Your Highness."

Belle walked away with the bloom and Beatrice. Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and the single rose was dethorned.

"There. It's safe now."

"Rumple, I wasn't going to let her hold it."

"She might have gotten cut." He cast a scornful glance at the crowds who cooed over the baby as she passed.

"Mama wouldn't have let that happen," cooed Belle. She looked up. "Rumple?"

"Hmm?"

"Try not to glare at my people."

He was stuck on looking back on the faces of the worshipping peasants. "Why can't they just leave her be?"

"There's no harm done from looking. Besides, they adore her."

Rumplestiltskin scoffed.

Belle looked back to her baby. "And who wouldn't?"

* * *

><p>The wedding of Princess Ariel arrived more quickly than anyone expected. She and Prince Eric married in a ceremony at the palace as the royalty of the Far North Kingdom looked on. The party began immediately after and lasted what Rumple was sure was about three weeks.<p>

"Oh, Belle!," said Ariel, rushing over from yet another dance.

Belle held on to the baby as the princess hugged her. "Ariel, we're all so happy for you."

The former mermaid surprised her by bursting into tears. Rumplestiltskin looked away. This had been going on for days.

"Ariel, what's wrong?," asked Belle.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Ariel took Beatrice's tiny hand in hers. "Especially my little baby! What am I going to do without seeing you everyday!"

Belle gave her friend a sad smile.

"Here," she said handing her to Beatrice, "why don't you take her for a spin on the dance floor?"

"You're sure?"

"I can let go of her for one moment, just don't try to sneak her aboard Eric's ship."

The redhead grinned. "Come on, Beatrice!"

Ariel hurried off with Beatrice, bouncing the baby in tune to the music along with the quadrille.

Belle looked to Rumplestiltskin. "I could hear you rolling your eyes from behind my back."

"Beatrice is not her baby," he said simply.

"Oh, that must be why I had her," Belle remarked with a smile. "She's my lady. She was there with me through the pregnancy and she's been with Beatrice every day of her life. She loves her."

"Yes, they all love her," Rumplestiltskin said mockingly.

They didn't realize, of course, that they were being watched. Back at her Green Palace, Queen Zelena watched seething.

"They all love her!," she spat at her mirror. "They all love my enemy! Why?!"

"Well," the Mirror answered, "she is a baby. It's probably the cheeks."

Zelena screamed. She looked back as Ariel danced with Beatrice.

Beauty. The child had beauty. It was a pity she didn't take after her father...

Yes, it was a pity.

* * *

><p>Rumplestiltskin sensed the change of magic in the air before the crowd could gasp. He looked to the center of the room where Queen Zelena was marching towards Beatrice as Ariel held her tightly. Eric was at her side.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," said Zelena. "It seems someone forgot to send the invitation."

"Back off, lady," warned Ariel.

"Or what? You can't even flap your tail at me."

Belle arrived next to Ariel and Rumplestiltskin appeared in a plume of smoke. Belle took the baby from Ariel, but the former mermaid stayed at her side.

"Now, now, I won't hurt her," said Zelena.

"No, you won't, dearie," said Rumplestiltskin.

"I never brought a gift for the little one."

"The army of Flying Monkeys was more than enough," said Belle.

"Whatever you're giving we don't want," said Merlin.

"Oh, but you will have my gift and my gift is that daughter ought to share father's curse." Zelena finished with a wave of her hand.

"What?," Belle asked. "What does that mean?"

"Don't you dare..." seethed Rumplestiltskin.

Zelena disappeared.

Belle rocked Beatrice.

"Father, what did she do?," asked Belle.

"I'm not certain," said Merlin. He examined Beatrice. "Such a fleeting magic. It was difficult to catch the details. Do you know, sunshine?"

"No," he lied, fearing he did know.

* * *

><p>The next morning began as it always did with Belle waking up in Rumplestiltskin's arms.<p>

"Did you sleep?," she asked.

"No."

"Whatever curse it is, I know we can break it," said Belle.

The next sound was a woman's scream.

"That came from the nursery," said Belle, half out of the bed.

Both parents ran to the nursery as the nursemaid went screaming. Not bothering to ask the hysterical woman anything, they ran inside.

"Beatrice?," Belle asked frantically.

They were greeted by the baby putting her face between the rails of the crib.

Her gray-green-slightly gold face. Her deep brown eyes had been replaced by reptilian ones. All of her infant features were perfectly intact beneath the veneer of the Dark One's Curse.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't move.

Belle was surprised but kept moving as she plucked the baby from the crib.

"Good morning, Beatrice," she said. "Mama's here. Don't worry about your nursemaid. She's fine. Did you sleep well?"

"Guys, Mona doesn't look so good," said Olaf, bouncing into the nursery.

"We noticed," said Rumplestiltskin.

Olaf looked up to Beatrice as Merlin, Catherine and Alec arrived.

The snowman gasped.

"Beatrice! You shed your baby skin!" He walked over and fingered at her foot with his stick hand. "It's so glittery!"

"There's no such thing as baby skin!," Rumplestiltskin snapped.

"Sure there is."

"No, there's not!"

Merlin approached and again began to examine her.

"A superficial curse," said Merlin.

"True Love's Kiss?," asked Belle.

"Ought to do the trick."

Belle nodded and turned back to Beatrice, closing her eyes as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

Nothing changed.

"What's wrong?," asked Catherine.

"Did I do it wrong?," Belle asked. "I'll do it differently. Tell me what I need to do."

"I thought True Love's Kiss was only for curses..." said Olaf.

Merlin shook his head. "I'll need to study. We need time."

"Time?!," spat Rumplestiltskin.

"Yes, sunshine, time! Unless you've got a better plan!"

Rumplestiltskin disappeared.

Catherine sighed. "He always deals with stress so well..."

"I don't understand," said Olaf. "Did somebody get cursed? She just shed her baby skin."

* * *

><p>Rumplestiltskin quickly assessed that Merlin was right. The nature of Beatrice's curse was superficial and while he rejoiced that her soul hadn't been blackened by his magic, he found that no one else could.<p>

He watched invisibly as Belle took her morning levy. Beatrice sat by her as always, but that was all that was the same. No one made glowing remarks about Beatrice's beauty. They tried to avoid looking at her as they made their requests. When they left, they whispered.

He knew the whispers. They were the same the Dark One got, they were the same the town coward got, they were the same that the boy whose papa hadn't wanted him got.

He was shocked when Belle chose to take Beatrice on her daily walk, risking the scorn of the townspeople. It was Alec who accompanied her.

"No word?," Alec asked.

"None," Belle answered.

"I find it difficult to believe he would simply vanish," said Alec. "He's never left your side before."

The whispers seemed worse at the market. The peasants stared and bowed and tried to wait until their princess was out of earshot to speak of Beatrice's changed appearance. They mused, they made theories.

"Grandfather," Belle said softly, glancing around, "I think I'd like to go back to the palace."

"Of course, my dear." He took her arm and they set back towards home. "You needn't worry. I am certain Rumplestiltskin will return to you. True Love can't stay away, even when it tries."

* * *

><p>Rumplestiltskin watched quietly in the nursery, concealed to Belle as always. She sang to Beatrice and rocked her.<p>

"_Little one when you play, pay no heed to what they say, Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine..."_

He had done this. His curse had taken Belle's beauty and made this creature.

This creature that was reviled.

This creature that would be hated. An individual here or there might not hate her, but it was never individuals you had to worry about. It was people. People were terrible.

He wouldn't let people get to his Dark Princess.

Rumplestiltskin reappeared in the nursery after Belle put Beatrice to bed. He lifted her from the crib as she quietly stirred. He wrapped her in her favorite blanket and handed her the lamb toy.

"It's alright, Beatrice. Papa has you."

* * *

><p>Belle had been hoping that Rumplestiltskin would awaken her with an apology and an explanation. Groveling would have been a nice start.<p>

Instead, she was awoken in the middle of the night by Olaf.

"Olaf..." she moaned.

"Hey, so I went to check on Beatrice and she wasn't there."

"What?!," she shouted.

The snowman held up a note. "I found this note from Rumplestiltskin saying he was taking her to a place where no one would be repulsed by her. I think that's a good thing..."

Belle stood and pulled on her robe. "Father!"

She rushed down to Merlin's study.

"Belle, sweetheart, what-"

"Rumple's taken her!," she said. "Rumple's taken Beatrice. Where would he take my baby?"

Merlin took the note from Olaf. He examined it.

"There is only one place the Dark One does not have to fear the rejection of others. The Dark Castle."

"Can you take me?"

"Yes, of course, my dear. We'll depart as soon as you make yourself ready."

Rumplestiltskin had dealt for and with many infants in his day. Being a royal meant less to do with the baby trade, but he liked to think he hadn't lost his skills.

Until now.

Beatrice was a mess. Once she awoke in the Dark Castle, she began calling out for Belle in her not quite language. Then she cried, then she screamed and she didn't care if Papa was there. She wanted Mama.

"Quiet, sweetheart. Your mama has a kingdom to rule."

When Beatrice stopped it wasn't because she had been soothed. It was because she was exhausted.

Exhausted himself, Rumplestiltskin came in the hallway.

"How dare you!"

The wall behind his head was struck with a bolt of ice. He ducked to avoid it out of instinct since it couldn't actually kill him and then looked up to see Belle, shaking with fury.

"Calm down, love," said Merlin.

Belle marched up to him and pushed aside her cowl. "I want my baby now! How dare you steal her away! You ought to know better than anyone else what it's like to have a child taken from you! How could you, Rumple?!"

"You shouldn't see her. Not as she is."

"I don't care," said Belle. She looked to the doors. "Beatrice! Mama's here!"

Belle started down the hall. Rumplestiltskin got up.

"Stupid, sunshine," said Merlin. "Catastrophically stupid."

"Why did you bring her?"

"It's her baby. She would have walked or crawled here if she had to."

Belle found the nursery, not taking note of anything she rushed in.

"Beatrice?"

The baby sat in her crib, peering through the rails.

The curse had strengthened. Any passerby would have noticed the scales or the strangely colored skin that flickered in the sunlight from the window. Her auburn locks had even taken on a strange texture and she looked at her mama with a lizard's eyes.

Belle didn't notice, though. All she saw was that Beatrice's eyes lit up as she hurried to the side of the crib.

"Mama's here and Mama's going to take you home," she said, lifting her up. She cast a glare at Rumplestiltskin. "Where she belongs!"

"I won't let her be mocked."

"Do you think I will?" She looked back at Beatrice. "We'll take your lamb and your blanket, won't we? Mama just needs to find your cloak."

"Belle, this is for the best."

"The best?! What's best is for her to be with her family!"

"No one will accept her!"

"You mean you won't accept her!," Belle snapped. "You loathe yourself so much that you let it cloud your judgment."

"I love her," said Rumplestiltskin.

"Then do what's best for her! I don't care what she looks like! I don't care if she has scales or fangs or sprouts wings! I don't care what people say and I am done with anyone who mocks her! They can leave my kingdom and be left to Zelena's mercy for all I care!"

Belle turned to Beatrice.

"You're mine and I love you and we will be together."

Belle placed a kiss on Beatrice's forehead and the scales vanished away, reverting to smooth gray, then her pale pink skin.

"I don't understand," said Rumplestiltskin.

Belle shook her head. "I don't understand, either. I've always loved her."

"Of course you have, sweetheart," said Merlin, stepping up to run his hand through the baby's smooth locks. "But True Love's Kiss is powerful, but strange. It does not work in memory loss, nor does it work on someone who does not yet understand what it is to love and be loved. Our Beatrice understands now."

Belle smiled. Merlin took Beatrice's things. Belle looked to Rumplestiltskin.

"Are you coming?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course I want you to," said Belle. She walked closer. "You belong at your home just as much as Beatrice does."

"My home?" His voice cracked.

Belle walked next to him and caressed his cheek.

"Home is where people who love you are. Not some castle with no light in it."

"You are my light."

"Then come home with us."

She held out her hand and he took it. Belle then gripped it tightly as she bored holes into his eyes.

"Never do that again because I won't miss next time."


End file.
